The invention relates to a process for making calcium chromate.
Calcium chromate is often used in metal primers, corrosion inhibition, battery depolarization, and other related applications. While there are various processes known for production of calcium chromate, there are several inherent disadvantages to these processes such as the need for high temperature in production processes, the need for reagent grade materials, the need for high pressures, and involvement with multi-step, complex chemical reactions. It is therefore desirable to provide a method for forming calcium chromate which overcomes these drawbacks or limitations.